guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sundering Attack
Thanks Anet for a duplicate of a skill nobody wanted a duplicate of. Teinai's Wind much?--Krin 20:13, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :The duplicate skill is prophecies-based, but a.net didn't want factions-only owners to be at a bigger disadvantage. In the end, it probably didn't make a big difference anyways. Most balanced builds nowadays use skills from all campaigns. --8765 20:38, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::Exactly. Just another useless filler skill.--Krin 22:11, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Michiko? An anon has added Michiko to the list of trainers who offer this skill, however it is not listed on the Michiko Page. Is that page wrong or is this just another person who dosent understand how skill unlocking works? --Cobalt 20:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Not to break GW:AGF or anything, but prolly just another confuzzled person about unlocked skills and skill trainers. I'll delete it.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:06, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::As much as AGF says otherwise, I think it's the latter. But as Michiko is after the Seitung guy, isn't it going to be available there anyway? :/ ---Jamster--- 20:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::Michiko is the first you'll meet if you are foreign. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:08, 24 January 2008 (UTC) NERF Great job ANET, you nerfed and buffed a skill...again!! 99.230.8.105 21:08, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :They destroyed this skill now, its absolutely pathetic. I just hope they don't touch point blank and zojuns. ::Shoot an arrow that has melee range, but strikes for +10...34 damage. Silven 22:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::THANKS ANET YOU LOL, BUFF A SKILL TO MAKE IT A VIABLE IN BUILDS, THEN NERF IT TO EVEN THAN BEFORE, ROFLMAO! GOOD JOB ANET YOU (censored by —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']]) ::::QQ. Lord of all tyria 22:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::This skill was being abused in HA. You'll survive. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 23:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: This skill was NOT abused, but rather used in a way ANet originally meant it to be used. In fact, ANet deliberately choose to create a duplicate of Penetrating Attack, implying that they weren't happy about the output a single copy of it would provide. With the recent changes wrt dmg output, recharge and the pen. effect, i forsee another 2 dead skills that will never make it onto a Ranger's skill bar. I filed an request to at least adapt the energy cost to 5 to compensate for the nerf. ChaosCom 13:36, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Since when did we censor? ****ing fail. Lord of all tyria 23:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Since we were sold to wiki, didnt you hear? It auto censors now! Look! **** you! —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:03, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Plx to not edit my comments. Lord of all tyria 23:04, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry loat, 'twas a joke. —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I made an executive decision to censor it. If its a concern I can add my censoring behavior junk to the admin info page but I'm not likely to censor stuff often. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 23:10, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yay for Jedi! —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yay for Jedi! --Lexxor 23:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) rangers got skull fucked this update :I know what skill(s) I'm not using when I modify my R/P barrager. 156.12.150.99 11:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Bring the thing back to what it was. I had a fairly good build a while back that used both copies of this skill and Quickshot to get a 1 Arrow a Second firing rate (Worked great with a Sundering/Vampiric Hornbow). (Sundering, Quickshot, Pentrating, Quickshot, Sundering, etc...) Throw in Expert's focus and it could be kept up for a while. I never did massive damage with it, but it worked for me... Now my timing is off thanks to the four seconds and has no damage out put. Way to fail Anet. ZanderArch 13:01, 21 March 2008 (UTC)